1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a system and method for generating a shopping list in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A customer may get coupons from various sources, including newspapers and the Internet, with web sites offering free printable grocery coupons that can be printed at home and be used at retail stores. For example, a customer may get information about coupons for certain ingredients from COUPONS.COM®. If the customer wants to cook food using these ingredients, he or she may need to spend a bit of time to think or search what food can be cooked with these ingredients or what other ingredients are needed if he or she would like to cook this food. A simple way is needed to provide the customer with a useful, productive shopping list of ingredients.